


After the Workout

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 22:12:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6489337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Show me to your room?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	After the Workout

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally inspired by a prompt asking for Magnus being turned on by Alec's fingerless gloves, but it took a side turn and didn't focus on them as much as I had wanted.

Magnus walked into the training room and found Alec, sweaty and shirtless, punching away at a punching bag. Magnus soak in the sight, leaning against the wall and watching him, eyes wandering over his boyfriend's perfect body. Alec caught sight of him and smiled. "Hey."

"Oh, you don't have to stop," Magnus said, smirking. "I was enjoying the view, though you could turn a bit so I can see that wonderful ass." He gave Alec a wink, watching a blush spread across his face. Magnus laughed. "It's adorable how easily flustered you get."

Alec rolled his eyes and walked over to Magnus, giving him a kiss. "What are you doing here?"

"I can't just pop in to see my boyfriend?"

Alec shrugged and placed his gloved hands on Magnus' hips, dirty images of Alec running though hands over his naked body flashing through his mind. "I just wasn't expecting to see you until later tonight."

"My client canceled, so I came here hoping that maybe you could sneak away for a bit?" Magnus said, leaning up for another kiss. "Please?"

"Jace was supposed to train with me but he hasn't shown up yet, so I got a few minutes to spare."

"Show me to your room?" Magnus asked, running a hand down Alec's chest, wanting nothing more than to pull him again him.

Alec stepped away and grabbed his shirt off the bench before reaching a hand out towards Magnus. Magnus accepted it and followed Alec through the institute. He was barely inside Alec’s room before the door was slammed shut and he was pushed up against it. Alec’s lips were on his and Magnus moaned softly, wrapping his arms around Alec’s neck, holding him close. “I should cast a silencing spell so no one hears us.”

“Let them.”

Magnus’ eyes widened in surprise. “Alexander!”

“What?” Alec asked, pulling away and suddenly looking unsure with himself.

Magnus cupped his boyfriend’s face. “That’s just something I’d never thought I’d hear from you.” 

“Is-is that a bad thing?” 

“Oh no,” Magnus said, kissing him. “I think it’s hot.” He kissed him again, feeling Alec’s hands along his sides. He moaned as he felt the fabric of Alec’s gloves once his shirt was unbuttoned and Alec’s hands moved down his chest. “You should leave those on,” Magnus mumbled. 

“Yeah?”

Magnus nodded and Alec’s hands immediately went to Magnus’ belt. He leaned his head back against the door and moaned as Alec’s hand slipped inside his pants. His gloves felt surprisingly soft against him and he closed his eyes as Alec pulled his cock out, stroking it slowly.

“I don’t think there’s anything you could do to me that wouldn’t make me hot, Alexander,” Magnus said. “You drive me crazy, you know that? Absolutely crazy.”

Alec laughed softly and lifted his head for another kiss. “I know because I feel the same way about you.” His hand sped up and Magnus gasped, feeling like his knees were going to buckle. Alec’s other arm wrapped around Magnus’ waist, holding him steady as he continued to jerk him off. “Look at me, Magnus,” Alec whispered. Magnus opened his eyes, cat eyes locking onto Alec’s. Alec smiled and crushed their lips together. “You know I still can’t believe that I can make you lose control like this.”

“In all the years I’ve lived, I don’t remember anyone making me lose control like this.”

Alec’s hand was suddenly gone and Magnus groaned. He was about to ask why he stopped when Alec lifted him of the ground and Magnus held Alec tighter, wrapping his legs around the shadowhunter’s waist. Alec carried him over to the bed, laying him on top of it and climbing over him. “I guess I’m lucky.”

“I’m the lucky one,” Magnus said, back arching as Alec’s hands moved down his chest. “I’ve got you all to myself.”

Alec’s lips followed his hands, trailing kisses down his chest. His pants were pulled down further and then Alec’s mouth was on him and he couldn’t help but buck up, almost shouting. One of Alec’s hands found his and Magnus gripped it tightly, shallowing thrusting up into Alec’s mouth. “Touch me, Alec, please touch me. Please.”

Alec obliged, his free hand running his hand along Magnus’ stomach, down lower and lower until they were cupping his balls. Magnus whined as Alec gently massaged them and he tangled his fingers in Alec’s hair. He couldn’t help but thrust his hips up and Alec just lay there and took it, moaning around Magnus’ cock. 

Alec pulled off a couple minutes later and Magnus made a small groan of disappointment. The shadowhunter kissed his way back up Magnus chest, Magnus cupping his face and pulling him for a kiss once he was high enough. One of Alec’s gloved hands wrapped back around Magnus cock and the warlock bucked up into the touch with a gasp. “Alexander…” He moaned, pulling him in for another. “My Alexander..” Alec’s hand slowly dragged up and down and Magnus couldn’t help but whimper, fingers digging into Alec’s shoulders. He closed his eyes and arched his back, his body aching for release.

Alec’s lips were on his neck again, gently biting and giving him marks he would proudly wear for days. “Can I fuck you?” Alec whispered, breath ghosting over Magnus’ ear and making him shiver.

“Yes, yes,” Magnus replied, nodding. “Please.”

Alec smiled and he sat back, tugging off Magnus’ boots and pants, tossing them off the bed and Magnus worked on getting Alec’s belt undone. A snap of his fingers and he was wet and ready for Alec. Normally, he wouldn’t do this, but he was desperate to get off and didn’t think he could sit through Alec fingering him, no matter how much he enjoyed the young shadowhunters fingers inside of him. 

Alec’s pants were tugged down enough to free his cock and then he was pulling Magnus onto his lap, the warlock wrapping his fingers around Alec’s cock and slowly sliding down onto it. They both gasped as they were joined and Alec kissed Magnus, fingers gripping the warlock’s hips tightly, helping him bounce up and down.

“I’m not going to lie, I’ve been thinking about this all day,” Magnus moaned. “Woke up wanting you, but I forgot that you stayed the night here.”

“Can I tell you something?” Alec said. “I woke up wanting you too.” He crushed their lips together again, hands moving along Magnus’ sides and up his back, Magnus shuddering at the feeling. “I’m so glad you came here today.” One hand moved back around and wrapped around Magnus’ cock. Magnus bucked his hips into the touch and whimpered, pulling Alec in for another kiss. 

His moans got louder and louder, forgetting that they weren’t at his apartment. He came hard, nearly crying as he chanted out Alec’s name. Alec milked him through it before gently laying him back down on the bed, thrusting a couple of more times before coming himself, burying his face in Magnus’ neck and muffling his moans. 

Alec started to pull away after but Magnus’ arms wrapped tighter around him. “No, not yet.” Alec nodded and stayed put, Magnus’ fingers gently starting to run along his back. “This is my favorite part,” He mumbled softly, closing his eyes. “This right here.”

Alec lifted his head enough to look down at Magnus. “Mine too.”

Magnus smiled and kissed him before taking one of Alec’s gloved hands. “Any chance I can convince you to bring these to the bedroom more often?”

Alec laughed. “Anything for you.”


End file.
